1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device for controlling charge/discharge of a battery, and relate to an electronic device for controlling charge/discharge of a battery by analyzing a battery usage pattern of a user, and a method for controlling charge/discharge of a battery thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, laptops, MP3 players, digital cameras, and PMPs may provide various functions, such as a communication function, a multimedia function, a game function, and various application functions to the user. The electronic device may receive power through a battery in order to provide various functions as described above. The battery may be coupled to secondary batteries that are reusable after charging.
An electronic device typically operates by fully charging the battery in a uniform manner, regardless of the battery usage history of a user. The higher that the charging voltage of the battery is set, the greater the charging capacity of the battery becomes, and thus the usage time of the electronic device can be increased. Furthermore, the higher that the charging current of the battery is set, the shorter the time required to fully charge the battery. However, the higher the charging voltage or charging current of the battery is set, a number of problems become more likely to occur, such as shortened battery service life and heightened possibility of ignition, e.g. battery explosion due to battery deterioration. Therefore, a need exists to address at least some of the issues associated with battery charging.